Disorder
by Thefanficmistress
Summary: Logan has reached the point where he can no longer control the beast within him and Xavier offers him help.  This is my take on how Logan meets the X-men  Warning: will contain dark themes and angst. R&R


Disorder

Intro:

It had been a long time. Far too long. Her full lips were painted ruby red and parted. The words that poured out from between those plump lips didn't concern him in the slightest, it was more the pitch and tone of her honey coated voice, sweet and soft and lighter then air. Teasing and daring all at the same time. Her pale skin seemed to glow against the jet black of her long cascading hair that lay haphazardly about her shoulders. Skin glowing so white and pure like the moon against the black velvet sky. Her breasts heaving slightly with each lust laden breath she took. Her tits Squeezed far to snuggly in a bra ready to burst at the seams. Her lithe body laid out on his bed like a buffet. Offering him everything he wanted and all he could possible eat. Fingers toying with the clasps of her bra she bit her lip, Hazel eyes staring up at him from under long lashes. Delicate, slight, slender. He could ravish her, leave nothing left of her. Take what he wanted. Leave her a mess. His desire to have her, dominate her, grew in his gut like a fire. Swirling and growing, churning and burning him up. His fists clinched, his nostrils flared as he stared down at her. So small, so helpless like a doe in a lions den. She didn't know…she had no idea.

"Come here…" She whispered, giggling slightly and beckoning him to her with her murky eyes. He just stared. Eyes transfixed on her, His lust quickly mutating into an emotion he couldn't quiet describe or understand. Rage and Hate mixed with Remorse and Sorrow. A huge ball of turbulent emotion filling him until he felt he might burst. Images of what he wanted to do to her flashed before him. Images of how he would have her. How he would take her. How he would leave her.

"Logan?" Her voice shook and subconsciously she covered her naked flesh with her hands. Resending her offer. Closing up shop. Her eyes searched his and she didn't like what she saw. The churn of ill intent, Clouds of doubt, as if he wanted to apologize in advance for what horrors were yet to come.

"Leave…" he muttered, turning his back. Resending his _own_ offer. Closing up shop. He breathed in deeply. Her aroused scent still heavy in the air. He could have her, could take her. He shouldn't have to ask permission, he shouldn't have to wait.

"What?...Logan what's going on?" She crawled to her knees and the bed springs squealed underneath her. Each movement awakened a new wave of female bouquet that seemed to clog his nostrils. He found himself holding his breath. He couldn't, he simply couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I said leave!" He roared and she shrunk back in shock, staring at the tight bunch of muscles in his shoulders. His rigid back telling her there was no room for debate. She gathered her clothes with tears welling up in her eyes and lip quivering like a scolded Child's. She left without a sound. Only the soft click of the latch engaging on the door was heard. He stood in the room alone shaking, gritting his teeth and rubbing his temples. He scrubbed his hand over his face and began to pace the room with agitation. He needed to find her, grab her, have her. The beast roared for satisfaction and his knees almost buckled with the effort to restrain it. He fought back, pushing and shoving with everything he had but the beast wasn't easily deterred. It pushed harder and harder against his resolve until the pain and shame and horror of it all seemed too much to bear and the idea of letting the beast go rather then fight became so much more appealing. That's when he felt it…just like before. A tingling in the back of his mind and hushed words willing the beast back to its murky depths.

"Get out of my head!" He shouted. The dizzying battle of wills inside his skull giving him vertigo. The voice that answered echoed around in his head, bouncing off the adamantium walls of his skull. Resonating so loud he winced.

"I can help you Logan, I can help you learn to control this beast." The disembodied voice declared. Whispering to him like the serpent whispered to Eve. This help he offered, this clandestine answer to all his problems was some sort of gift for just him? He scoffed.

"You enter my head again and I swear to you I'll find you and I'll kill ya slow."

"Come find me Logan…" The voice said and then it was gone and the beast within him was once again at rest.


End file.
